


Indulge

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon and Mephisto try and reclaim their relationship after their father's failed attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pale fingers typed ferociously as light green eyes scanned the computer screen. A diabolic grin was set on their face as Mephisto Pheles sent his latest email to the Supreme Council. With a lazy stretch, the man stood up from his seat and walked to his large bay windows.

He watched as ordinary and exorcist students mingled on the Academy grounds. It was nearly a year after Satan tried to take over Yukio Okumura, and bring chaos to Earth. In that year, the Supreme Council decided that half breeds should be allowed to become exorcists. The mount of students nearly tripled at the academy, and thus increased Mephisto’s headaches.

“Brother, would you like to go out for dinner?” a dead-panned voice called behind him.

“That sounds lovely, Amaimon. Should we go our normal restaurant?” The principal asked as he cocked his head back to gaze at his brother.

“If that’s what you would like. I’d like to get that Italian dish you always talk about.” The Earth Prince bit his thumb nail as he looked at his older brother with slight interest. His blue eyes held a spark that intrigued Mephisto.

“Oh, is that all? Or is there something else you’d like to do?” There was a slight sensual tone to his voice.

“Maybe, depends if you’re up to it. You’re always tired, brother. It makes me worry.” Amaimon looked down slightly in mild embarrassment.

“Cute, that’s all I can describe you as.” Mephisto swaggered over to his brother.

His pale, clawed hand lifted Amaimon’s chin so blue eyes could meet green. A soft flush appeared on the Earth King’s face as he nibbled on his lip. Seeing his younger brother was indeed genuine, the older demon grinned before placing a chaste kiss to pale pink lips.

He pulled back to see Amaimon flushing deeper. The little affection made the younger feel light-headed and made his heart race.

“I’ll indulge you later. Come, let’s eat.” Amaimon jumped up and followed his brother out of the office.

A/n: Well my first try at Meph/Ami. Tell me what you think, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amaimon looked at the dish in front of him. He poked a lump of what was supposed to be crab. Mephisto smiled as he watched his younger sibling continue to pick around the food. It amused him to no end the fact that the Earth King with eat just about anything, just not sea food.

“Just take a bite of it, it’s actually really good.” The green haired male scrunched his nose before taking a tentative bite. “See? Isn’t it good?”

Amaimon shrugged before taking a mouthful of pasta. Mephisto rolled his eyes but continued to eat and study his younger brother. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet.

The only time he is ever this quiet is when he either wants something or something has upset him. Knowing that Amaimon didn’t really want anything other than candy and sex, Mephisto resorted to the other conclusion.

“Ami”, the Earth King looked up slightly. “What’s the matter?”

The younger brother grumbled something around his food. The muffled mess of words drew the principal’s irritation.

“Speak correctly, Amaimon.” The sharp scold drew a frown and a cold glare from the King.

“That is what’s wrong.” The strange sentence confused the purple demon. “All you do is order, boss, and constantly make harsh jabs, you’re worse jabs than Father. To top it off, you rarely even spend time with me; it’s all about Rin, Rin, Rin.” 

The blue of Amaimon’s eyes turned black with anger and pain. Mephisto blinked but raised an eyebrow in question.

Well now, he was getting somewhere at least. Mephisto thought to himself as he could feel the jealousy from his brother. With a flick of his hand, the waiter appeared.

“Sir?” The thin man shook slightly at the energy radiating between the two demons.

“Put everything on my tab, I will pay tomorrow.” Mephisto said as he stood abruptly.

Amaimon watched from hooded eyes. He knew his words affected the principal, but he didn’t know in way. Following his older brother’s example, the Earth King stood up.

Mephisto stalked to the door with a sulking Amaimon behind him. The other patrons watched in fascination as the owner of the restaurant followed them out while giving promises of better service.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this chapter will have light lime in it, and it is sort of NSFW.

The ride home in the car was awkward and tense. Amaimon watched his brother from the corner of his eyes. Mephisto merely smiled as he looked out the car windows. Despite acting nonchalant, the Earth King noticed his brother had a glint in his green eyes: this particular glint promised something either fun or something painfully exciting.

Regardless what the older demon had in store, it aroused the Amaimon. Going back to look out the window, the younger sibling thought of the possible scenarios that could happen to him. He could be tied up either to a chair, his knees, or even the bed, and forced to the point of horrible yet amazing point of ecstasy. Or he could be ignored to the point his brother ignored him for the night. Or a combination of the two. Either way, his blood was singing, and he could tell that his scent was wavering through the car.

Arriving back at the school, Amaimon walked slowly behind Mephisto, as if trying to delay the outcome. Knowing his brother, Mephisto turned a gave him a slightly annoyed look.

“Chop, chop, Amaimon. I don’t wish to be out here all night.” He was merely given a grunt.

It still took nearly twenty minutes to get the office because of Amaimon, much to Mephisto’s exasperation. Finally in a closed, and private area, the older demon walked to his desk and took off his hat and outer jacket. He gingerly placed the items on the table before he began to roll up his sleeves. Behind him, Amaimon laid on the floor in a starfish form and just closed his eyes.

Looking back, a soft smirk appeared on his face at the sight of his little brother. Despite leaving home, and coming here to the World of the Humans, Mephisto couldn’t leave his feelings for Amaimon behind. He knew he was in the wrong for loving his brother so much, but he couldn’t help it. He helped raise him, nurture him, and showed him how to please another.

For this he was grateful that Amaimon was here. As much as he tried to turn Rin into the being he should be, Mephisto couldn’t stand to be in that sort of relationship with someone like the Halfling, no matter blood lineage or not.

“How long do you plan to stay on the floor, Amai?” Again he was given grunt in reply. “Get up, the floor is not a fitting place for a crown prince, nor a king.”

“I can lay where I wish, brother.” There was minor resentment in Amaimon’s tone that stirred a feeling in Mephisto’s stomach.

‘Ah, I know this feeling’. Mephisto thought. ‘This should be fun.’

Walking over to the younger sibling, Mephisto placed his boot on top of the Earth King’s chest. Feeling the weight, the younger opened his eyes and gave a soft glare. Grinning at the reaction, the Principal added more force to his foot as he pressed downward.

“Get up, I will not ask again, Amaimon. You will not like it.” The touch of command, or rather, order, the First Born to the Third Born, compelled the younger to sit up.

Removing his boot, the Earth King stood up. Crossing his arms, he waited for the next instructions. Knowing his brother, Mephisto didn’t say anything before he turned left towards a cabinet. Opening the door, he walked through to his apartment, there he stood waiting for Amaimon to come through.

“We don’t have all night, little brother, do hurry.” He added a softer note to his turn, in hopes of quelling the anger in his love.

“We’re demons, we have all the time, brother.” Amaimon muttered as he walked through the gateway.

“True we may, but time runs differently here, if you remember.” With gentleness, the taller demon caressed Amaimon’s cheek before closing and locking the door.

Turning back around, Mephisto saw a very soft, nearly invisible shiver wrack through his brother. He knew it was a long time since he engaged his brother like that. Stalking forward, he raised the younger’s chin with a clawed finger.

“Go shower, maybe that will relax you.” Ending his sentence, he placed a whisper of kiss to cherry red lips.

Making sure Amaimon was gone and in the shower, Mephisto just sat, rather flopped, onto his couch. As much as he loved his power over the humans, he hated how it changed him. It showed in Amaimon’s demeanor and overall composure. He’ll make it up to his love, he knows he will.

Half an hour later, Amaimon appeared from the bathroom in nothing but gray sweatpants slung low on his narrow hips. Hearing the shuffling, lime-green eyes opened lazily to see sapphire blue eyes looking at him.

“C’mere, love.” Crooking his long finger, Amaimon traced the appendage to a pale wrist connected to a strong arm.

Walking over to the couch, the eldest pulled his brother/lover into his arms where he nuzzled into a creamy neck. Not even needing to inhale, Mephisto just rubbed his cheek against the pale throat before nipping it gently. A whoosh of air was released, causing a smirk to appear. Lightly licking the small bite wound, a small groan was his reward.

“All these years, your still sensitive.” Mephisto murmured before sucking on the reddening mark.

Groaning again, Amaimon situated his body so he was straddling lithe hips. Feeling the movement, Mephisto ground his hips into Amaimon’s causing a broken whine to come forth.

“Relax, no need to rush, dear.” He whispered before latching back onto the now dark blue love bite.

Whining brokenly, Amaimon titled his head to right so Mephisto had more room. Feeling a bit benevolent, Mephisto lightly raked his nails down fabric clothed thighs, causing more whines to rumble out of the younger.

‘Oh, this _will_ be fun.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

He was a wanton, needy little thing, Mephisto concluded. He had his little brother under him and making some of the beautiful noises he’s ever heard. Each whine, moan, and whimper urged the elder brother on. Amaimon was a wreck, hair disheveled, his throat was slowly turning different shades of red and purple. He was an amazingly gorgeous sight to be seen.

Looking down, Mephisto followed his arm to his wrist then to his hand. He was already three fingers deep inside of his brother. It didn’t take all that long for Amaimon to start begging for more. All Mephisto did was rock his hips against the Earth King’s firm ass, the younger nearly came right there.

“Oh little brother, the things that I wish and will do to you.” His voice was utterly wrecked.

Whimpering softly, Amaimon felt the gentle glide of claws across his skin and inside of him making him arch his back in a perfect ‘u’ shape. A gravely chuckle escaped the older demon before he slipped his fingers free. With a burst of speed, Mephisto flipped Amaimon onto his stomach from his back.

As much as he would have loved to push himself deep inside and take what was his, Mephisto knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. No matter how much he could prepare his lover, it has been a long time since the two were intimate. He couldn’t risk tearing Amaimon open or causing any sort of damage, no matter how masochistic the younger was.

With a gentle rocking sensation and quite a few bites, Mephisto was finally fully sheathed inside the tight warmth. The soft whines and groans from Amaimon had encouraged him despite the initial breach. Sighing, he pulled back only a few inches before shifting forward, fully immersing himself in the warmth and tightness surround him.

Together they rocked into a rhythm that was just their own. It wasn’t rushed, nor was it slow. Amiamon felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes because he knew Mephisto was purposely delaying his orgasm. The puffs against his neck and the grips on his hip signaled how close the Time King was.

Giving a broken gasp, Amaimon came after several pumps to his engorged cock. The chuckle that Mephisto gave was broken when he too came to completion. Not even caring, the older demon just flopped to his back with a content sigh. He was really beginning to feel his age if a single orgasm was enough to drain him of his very immense strength. Looking to his left, he saw that Amaimon had merely collapsed onto his stomach and still hadn’t moved. A soft, but caring smile appeared as he dragged the thoroughly content and exhausted demon into his arms.

“You have no reason to worry about the halfling.” The elder whispered while kissing pale skin.

He was rewarded with a very slurred sentence that he didn’t even bother trying to decipher. Instead, he wrapped his arm around a very, very bruised waist. He gave another soft kiss to Amaimon’s neck before dozing off into a deep sleep.


End file.
